Congratulations
by fangirlofthecenturyy
Summary: A mildly cliche version of a Hogwarts reunion... I tried my best to shake things up a bit. Draco and Hermione return for the Hogwarts 10-year Reunion after a rough life and seven years of marriage. Disclaimer: All rights to JK Rowling. PLEASE read the A/N at the beginning.
1. Prologue

Hey, guys! Long time, no read. I wrote this story originally as a one-shot but it turned into a little more; I split it into parts. And **PLEASE NOTE** that I don't mean to undermine/romanticize miscarriages. I know it is tragic, serious and overall heart-breaking.

All of the chapters/parts vary in length (from 2k to 200 haha). Please let me know what you think! I appreciate all the feedback. :)

fangirlofthecenturyy

* * *

Everything began in 1998.

Her seventh year done over.

Her being announced Head Girl over Hogwarts.

Her disastrous break-up with Ronald Weasley.

The split between her friends and her.

Her newfound friendship with Draco Malfoy.

Her friendship turned romance with Draco Malfoy.

Her graduation in 1999.

Her dating Draco Malfoy for two years.

Her engaged to Draco Malfoy for one year.

Her married to Draco Malfoy for almost seven years.

The conception of her and Draco Malfoy's baby in 2002.

Her miscarriage of the baby.

The conception of her and Draco Malfoy's baby in 2003.

Her miscarriage of the baby.

The conception of her and Draco Malfoy's baby in 2005.

The birth of her Scorpius on April 20, 2006.

The Hogwarts 10 year reunion in 2009.

Here is where we pick up the story of Hermione Granger-Malfoy.

* * *

Prologue.


	2. Part 1

Hermione Granger-Malfoy sighed after reading the invitation a third time. She and her husband, Draco Malfoy, had been invited to a Hogwarts ten-year reunion. They would go, of course… No reason not to. Their friends would be there. The years since she left Hogwarts had been...hard for her. She was no longer in any contact with her closest friends from her Hogwarts years. Not after her breakup with Ron. Though he was sorted into Gryffindor and thought to be loyal, Hermione caught him "in the act" with _Padma Patil _four months into school.

Happy Christmas, Hermione.

Of course, being short-tempered and hot headed, Hermione and Ron engaged in a huge fight (no matter if he was clothed or not) which resulted in their breakup. Hermione found somewhere to let her tears fall while Ron told Harry and Ginny horrid lies of the breakup. _Hermione_ was the one cheating with _Malfoy_. At the time, Hermione and Draco were Heads, which, naturally, made the story more believable when they lived in the same dorm. Alone with each other.

The morning after their fight, Hermione received two howlers from her best friends. One from Harry, one from Ginny. Both called her names: whore, slut, gold-digger, liar, traitor…

And thus, the so-called "Golden Trio" split.

With Hermione's reputation fallen, so had her confidence. Her grades began to slip away and she started to become reclusive.

Draco Malfoy snapped her out of it.

He had stormed to her door in the middle of the night, banging and yelling until she opened the door, glaring furiously at him.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" she'd asked.

"_Me? _What the bloody _hell_ is wrong with you?! You only leave your room for class and some meals, your grades are down-"

"How do you know-"

"- and you don't talk to anyone! It's freaking me out! Snap out of it!" he'd cried.

Hermione looked at him for another second and burst into tears. She buried her face in her hands. Draco stood helpless for a moment but wrapped his arms around her in an awkward embrace. He just held her; for how long, he didn't know, but it got comfortable (even though his arms were tired).

"There's so much, Draco," she whispered. "So much."

It was the first time she had called him "Draco".

"I know. You can… talk to me about it," he said hesitantly. She nodded into his wet shirt. So she talked to him until she had no more tears to cry. She told him everything: Ron with Padma, her entire house shutting her out as a traitor, and anything she could think of that was putting her into her depressive state. Nightmares, flashbacks… everything.

And a friendship bloomed. He sat with her in classes. He introduced her to his friends. Even though they had all been former enemies, the group of Slytherins welcomed her warmly. He dragged her to meals with him. He dragged her to Hogsmead. He made her _laugh_, which hadn't happened for months. He studied with her. He made sure she slept well. If she didn't, he let her crawl into bed with him. He was her new best friend.

Now, I know what you're thinking. "'Best friend?' Isn't this a love story? Where's the romance?!" Hold your horses.

Graduation came around. Hermione was back to normal with Draco and their friends by her side. Many Hogwarts students wondered throughout her recovery if she and Draco really were together. Oh, how both of them wished they were.

And then, _BAM_, they're dating!

Draco uncharacteristically nervously asked her to be his girlfriend right before the ceremony started. As she walked across that stage, she was beautiful; her eyes sparkling, her smile true, her face shining. She was Hermione again.

Draco's parents were less than happy with his choice of girlfriend… until they agreed to dine with them. It started off a bit rocky, but they grew to love Hermione and she, them.

On their two-year anniversary, Draco proposed. As this story goes along, you should know she said yes. A year later, the big "I do," came and went.

* * *

Hermione had been ecstatic. They were only married four months, but still!

"Draco! Darling, I need to talk to you," she called.

When Draco walked into the room, he knew something was up. Hermione's hair was extra frizzy, which happened only when she was angry, excited, or in the mornings…

"Yes, lo—"

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed, jumping.

Draco just stared at her, his mouth hanging open while he processed the information. A grin crept onto his face. "You're serious?"

"Yes!" she squealed.

"Oh my Merlin, Hermione!" Draco rushed to her and kissed her. "We're having a baby. You're having my baby. A _baby_! Hermione, just wait 'til we tell Mother and Father! And everyone else!" He was getting more excited with every word that came out of his mouth.

"And they say mothers are excited," Hermione mumbled, laughing. They were becoming a family.

No more than five months later did that happiness end.

Hermione hadn't been feeling well all morning. Draco worried about her when he left for work. She promised she would be fine and went to work anyway. Her lower back had been bothering her all morning, but she blamed it on the pregnancy.

She'd started feeling nauseous, so she went to the bathroom. The front of her stomach began to hurt, and her back pain increased. She was worried.

Maybe it was just a bad day. Maybe she was just getting sick, she told herself.

It was definitely a bad day.

She noticed blood pooling on the floor under her. She started panicking: all of these were signs of a stillbirth.

Her breathing became heavy. Hermione was the only one in the room, so she climbed onto the counter, facing the sink that was filling with blood; she turned on the faucet to help it go down.

She'd read about this. She knew what was happening. Minutes later, she pushed and caught a tiny, unmoving newborn no bigger than her hand. She started sobbing, hoping the baby would live… she tried numerous healing spells, sobbing harder when none worked.

She severed the umbilical cord and rinsed her _baby girl_ in the sink.

Hermione tore off a piece of her skirt and wrapped her passed daughter in it. She scourgified the bathroom and walked out, not caring that she was covered in blood. She walked, unemotional, toward Draco's office, but was stopped by an older man, highly ranked in the ministry.

"Mrs. Malfoy! That attire is very inappropriate for a working woman in the ministry!"

"I am aware, sir. Excuse me, but I need to get to my husband. I have a baby in my arms."

The man glanced down at the bundle. "My apologies, ma'am. Congratulations." Then he left.

She tried her best not to cry at his words. "_Congratulations." _

She made her way to Draco's office, where he was absent. Hermione made her way to the conference room and stood outside of the glass. She didn't know what the meeting was. She didn't care.

* * *

Part 1.


	3. Part 2

Draco didn't notice his wife standing outside.

"Um, Mr. Malfoy?" a man said. "I believe your wife needs to speak with you." He nodded toward the window.

Draco turned to see his wife standing in front of the glass, arms and legs covered in blood. The bottom of her skirt was torn. She was holding a small bundle in one arm. He rushed out of the conference room and grinned down at her, only to receive an emotionless stare.

"You delivered today?" he asked.

She nodded and lifted her arm with the tiny baby wrapped in her skirt.

"She's so small," he whispered.

"Yeah." Hermione's voice cracked.

"Can I hold her?" Hermione sniffed and handed over the baby. Draco didn't notice the tear that traced Hermione's cheek- he was too focused on the sleeping baby. Hermione wiped her tears away with her hand and covered her mouth to prevent a sob coming out. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched her husband interact with their stillborn child.

"Hermione, what's wrong, love? She's just asleep; I'm sure you know enough healing spells for an early birth." Draco smiled.

His wife choked on a sob and shook her head.

"She was already gone," she whispered.

"What?" Draco's smile disappeared. He glanced down at the baby and realized she wasn't breathing.

"I couldn't do anything!" she exclaimed. "She was already dead when she came out."

There was a long pause. "Come here." Draco embraced his sobbing wife and stared at his left hand. His daughter was dead. Just looking at her made tears well up in his eyes. Draco buried his face in his wife's hair and cried with her, being careful to not move his hand.

Onlookers saw the couple embraced, crying together. People who were close enough to see, saw the unmoving baby in Draco's hand. Whispers spread, and soon most Ministry workers knew of the miscarriage.

Draco helped Hermione clean up and took her home to bury their daughter. She changed out of her clothes and crawled into bed. She lay on her side, emotionless. She didn't rest; how could she?

"_Congratulations."_

* * *

When Harry Potter returned home from the Ministry that same day, his wife knew something was wrong. Ginny gave him a welcome kiss and asked if he was okay.

Harry nodded and sat at the kitchen table, watching his three-year-old godson running rampant around the room. He looked up at his pregnant wife.

"You know Hermione and Malfoy were pregnant?"

Ginny nodded. "'Were?'"

Harry grimaced sadly. "She had her baby today."

"Wasn't she only five or so months along?"

"Yes. The child was already gone when she gave birth. Watched her and Malfoy floo out with it wrapped in her skirt."

"Oh my…" Ginny whispered. "I can't imagine what she's going through. Remember how she was after Ron?"

"Yeah. Even though she cheated on Ron, I still feel bad for her."

"This is going to tear her apart. At least she has the _ferret_ to help her get out of it," she said bitterly.

* * *

Part 2.


	4. Part 3

A year later, Hermione was herself again. And pregnant.

Much like the first time, she called out for Draco. When he walked in, she smiled.

"I'm pregnant again," she said, the smile still on her face.

Draco's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes." She teared up as she remembered the first time she was pregnant. They were so much happier and excited.

Her stillbirth had stretched their marriage thin. Hermione wouldn't speak to anyone, and did anything she could in bed for a good three months. She started talking to Draco, but only in short sentences and they had no sexual interactions at all; she hadn't even kissed him. He was trying to be patient with her. He really was.

He knew she was back when she did finally kiss him. Draco sensed the emotions pouring out of her.

"I'm so sorry," she'd cried after.

And they were together again. Building a family.

But two or three months into her pregnancy her stomach began cramping, like during a period. She made her way to the bathroom and sat on the toilet; when she stood, feeling better, there were small clumps in the water along with some blood…

The books had said that this could happen early on. Just a "cleaning" if you will.

It happened the next day.

And the day after that.

And the day after that.

By the fifth day it stopped. Hermione knew what had happened: her second child was gone, flushed down the toilet each day.

Her body went numb. She was barren. She couldn't birth a child. She couldn't build a family.

"_Congratulations."_

* * *

Part 3.


	5. Part 4

When Draco got home, he called out for his wife but received no response. He frowned-Hermione always replied.

He walked to their bedroom to find her asleep with a tear-streaked face. He shook her awake and she stared back at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"The baby's gone."

Draco's heart fell, head spinning. Their second child, gone.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked softly, kneeling on the ground next to her.

"I flushed it down the toilet," she whispered. "For four days, I flushed parts of our baby down the toilet." A tear fell onto the sheets.

Draco wiped it away and put his forehead to hers. "We're going to be okay."

Hermione burst into a sob. Draco got on the bed next to her and cradled her in his arms until she stopped crying.

He cupped her face and kissed her softly, quickly, and held her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, again.

"Why are you sorry?" he murmured, pulling back and looking her in the eyes.

"I can't- I can't give you an heir."

Draco shook his head and gave her a slight smirk. "Hermione, ss long as I'm with you, I am a happy man. I love you more than anything in this world, no matter what."

"Okay," she said quietly. "Okay…" She held her husband closer.

* * *

Two years later, after both of them had gotten over a stage of deep grief, they got into stages of arguments.

"Draco, no! I have told you that I am NOT trying to have another child! I can't. I don't want to go through the depression again."

"Hermione, I know you don't… But I just have a feeling that we _can_ have a child and-"

"It won't carry through."

"Have some hope, Hermione!" he yelled, throwing his hands out. "You have lost any hope of having a child and you hardly want to have sex because you're afraid of getting pregnant."

"Oh, you're just mad that you're not getting any!"

"That's not true," he said. _Okay, maybe a little bit_. He sat down at the kitchen table, hunching over. "Look, we're young, and I get that. Maybe too young for a kid. But please, just one more time. It destroys me the same as you." She gave him a skeptical look. "We'll go to a healer every month. Maybe they can prescribe some potions. I don't know. I just know that we are going to have a baby."

Hermione had her "thinking face" on. She glanced up at Draco, knowing he was right. She wasn't feeling guilty. She knew that wasn't his intention, to guilt trip her into having a baby.

"Okay," she said eventually. Draco's head snapped up..

"For real?"

She nodded.

"Yes!" He gave a small fist pump.

"HA!" Hermione shouted, pointing at him accusingly. "I _knew_ you were lying when you said you aren't mad for not getting any." She smirked.

Draco's face went red. "Bloody hell," he muttered. "You know me too well, woman."

Hermione put her hands on her hips, eyebrow raised. "'Woman?'"

"Uh…"

"Maybe I can be 'Hermione' again tonight," she said with a teasing moan on her name.

"Merlin, woman, you are driving me crazy." He grinned.

After a small pause, Hermione asked, "So… Where's the fertility potion?"

His grin widened.

* * *

Nine months later, on April 20, 2006, Hermione Granger-Malfoy gave a good, full, healthy birth to a beautiful baby boy.

When the healers handed the swaddled boy to the happy (Okay, they were _way_ more than happy.) couple, Hermione started crying and looked up at her teary-eyed husband.

"I did it," she whispered.

"Yes, Love, you did." He gave her a small smile. "Our Scorpius is going to be the most brilliant, trouble-making child at Hogwarts."

Scorpius's name was something Hermione and Draco argued about constantly. They decided that if it was a boy, they would name him Scorpius Hyperion. If it was a girl, she was to be Cassiopeia Ara.

Fortunately for Draco, it was a boy, but Hermione loved the name when she thought about it. But she loves the little boy more.

He had a tuft of white-blond hair and sparkling grey eyes. Hermione could tell he was already the epitome of Draco with his sharp features. Though she saw little freckles dotting his pale nose.

* * *

When Hermione first received the letter, she was ecstatic. She'd get to see her old classmates again. The school, everything. The only downside was that it was being held on May 2nd.

Draco walked into the kitchen to find Hermione staring intensely at the sheet of paper.

"What's going on, love?"

"There's a Hogwarts reunion coming up." She frowned.

"Okay… what's so wrong about that?"

"It's being held on May 2nd."

"Oh. Scorpius. My parents can watch him for the evening. It will only be two hours or so, depending," Draco said.

"He's barely three years old," she worried.

"Here. You usually give him food at six, right? So do that, and then we can go."

Hermione nodded. "Okay." She smiled.

* * *

Part 4.


	6. Part 5

The day of the reunion, Harry wondered if Hermione would be there. Ginny and he apparated to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds, the castle standing strong. They were directed to a carriage pulled by thestrals. Upon entering the hall, the Potters were greeted with applause. Harry smiled stiffly and found a table with Ron and Padma. Their six-year-old son, Panju, was wiggling in his seat, bored to death.

After light conversation, Ginny gasped and pointed to the door. The Malfoys had just strode into the Great Hall, both looking… well, elegant, dressed in fine, expensive clothes.

Hermione's robe was black silk, and Malfoy's dress robes were black and top-of-the-line. Malfoy whispered into Hermione's ear and she nodded; he took her robe off, revealing a sparkling, fitting maroon dress that reached the floor (She had promised Draco she wouldn't wear red.).

Harry watched as Ginny squirmed in jealousy. They both noticed that Hermione's hair was less frizzy than in her school years and more curly. The years had been good to her.

Padma spoke up, "She looks beautiful."

"Who does, Mum?" Panju asked.

His mother pointed to Hermione. "Do you see that lady with the curled hair over there? In the sparkly dress, standing next to the blond man?"

He nodded. "She is very pretty, Mum. But not as pretty as you." The little boy smiled up at her.

Padma laughed. Her little boy was a charmer. She looked over at her husband, whose face had turned red. He remained silent at the table.

"There's a chance she'll come over here," said Harry.

"She's not welcome here," Ginny replied.

They watched Malfoy gesture toward the group; Hermione turned her head to glance at them, her face unreadable. She went back to her conversation with Blaise and Pansy Zabini as if she hadn't looked at her former family.

Later on that evening, Pansy and Hermione sat at the bar. Ginny and Harry were talking to Neville and Hannah Longbottom when Ginny said, "I'm going to talk to Hermione."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Harry and Neville asked.

"Yeah. It'll be fine."

"Okay," said Harry, a hint of skepticality in his voice.

Ginny walked to Hermione and Pansy. She sat next to Hermione and ordered a non-alcoholic drink. Hermione wasn't looking her way, or even acknowledging her if she'd heard Ginny order.

Hermione laughed at something Pansy said, whose eyes widened at the sight of the youngest Weasley. Pansy nodded her head at the ginger and Hermione turned around.

"Hello, Ginny," Hermione said, her tone stiff but light, face stoic and posture elegant.

"Hermione," Ginny greeted, a fake smile plastered on her face. "How are you with _Malfoy_?" she asked, a tone of anger creeping in.

"Wonderful, thank you. And you and Harry?"

"Fantastic; we have three little boys running around the house." She smirked at the small jealous flash in Hermione's eyes, but her face remained the same.

Pansy waved her husband over, along with Draco.

"Well," Hermione said, her tone hard, "I'm sure they're quite the handful."

"Oh, they are! There's Teddy who is ten, and James who is five, and Albus who is three," she bragged. "We have another little one on the way."

"That's wonderful."

"I heard you lost two children." Hermione stiffened. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you for your false sympathy." Ginny glared at her.

Things only got worse when Ron walked over.

"Mr. Weasley," Hermione said in a professional tone.

"Don't call me that, baby. It makes me sound like my father."

"Fine, Weasley."

He narrowed his eyes. "How's life with Malfoy, you know, after you cheated on me?" Ron asked.

Hermione scoffed. "After _I_ cheated on _you_. Life is wonderful. Much better than anything you could have given me."

"Good… How are you? I know you lost two babies."

"I'm wonderful. Now I'd rather not talk about this-"

"Are you sure you should be drinking?" he asked, ignoring her.

Draco walked up behind his wife, hugging her sitting form to his side.

"Why would she not be drinking?" Draco asked.

"Well, alcohol can mess up pregnancies."

Padma touched Ron's shoulder. "Ron, that's enough." She turned to Hermione. "Hello, Hermione," she said kindly.

"Padma," she replied, nodding her head. There was no glare or hostility on her face which, how she managed to keep it stoic Padma didn't know, had not changed since Ginny showed up. "I saw Panju earlier. He seems lovely."

"He is-"

"Mum, is this the very pretty lady?" a young boy asked.

"Yes, darling. This is Hermione Malfoy," Padma said to her son.

"Hi, Mrs. Malfoy," he said shyly.

Hermione's face softened the slightest bit. "Hello, Panju." She gave the tiniest of smiles to the young boy.

"Mummy," he whispered, "why is she so sad?"

Padma was surprised, to say the least. She guessed her Ravenclaw traits were coming out now. She knelt down to his level and pulled him close, speaking quietly. "Aunt Ginny and Dad aren't being very nice to her right now. Something bad happened with Hermione and Dad when we all went here."

"How are they being mean?" Panju asked, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"Well… Hermione was going to have some babies when she was younger, but she lost them before they were born."

"Did she find them?"

Padma looked at her sweet, innocent boy and smiled sadly. "No, honey. They both died."

"Oh. That's really sad, Mummy. Did you lose any babies?"

"No, and neither did Aunt Ginny. She's making fun of Hermione because she lost her babies and Ginny didn't. Mrs. Malfoy is very pretty, especially on the inside."

Padma stood, giving the group a stiff smile and walked to Harry. "This is going well," he said.

She gave a small snort and turned to the man. "You know, she was your best friend in school."

"I know," he said wistfully.

"She did nothing wrong to you. Why did you turn your back on your _best friend_? She was there for you no matter what, Harry. You should be there for her; she did nothing wrong."

Harry scoffed. "She cheated on Ron!" he hissed.

Padma shook her head sadly. "No, she didn't. _Don't_ make a big deal out of this, but Ron cheated on her, with me, I'm embarrassed to admit."

"What?!"

"She's done nothing wrong. Be there for her. She'll forgive you."

Harry glared at Ron, not wanting to believe that his other best friend had been lying to his friends and family for over ten years.

While Padma had been talking to her son and Harry, Ron ignored Padma's words and kept going.

"It's a good thing Ginny and Padma don't drink."

"The hell is that supposed to mean, Weasley?" Draco angrily stepped forward.

"Your wife wouldn't have lost two children if she didn't drink!"

"It doesn't bloody matter! So what if she drank _before_? She didn't during! She's not stupid; far from it, actually."

Ginny scoffed. "She is for marrying you, ferret. I'm sure you've cheated on her before, since you seduced her into your bed while she was dating Ron!"

Hermione glared at Ginny. Even when their marriage was slipping and thin, she knew he'd always been faithful to her and always would be; the Slytherin man was the one person she trusted the most in the world.

"I would _never_ cheat on this woman." He smirked. "And she didn't cheat on Weasley!" Draco said.

"Woman…" Hermione muttered, a slight smirk on her face.

"Yeah? Why don't you ask the bint!" Ron yelled, drawing a bigger crowd.

Draco shoved a finger in Weasley's face. "You do _not _call my wife, who _you_ cheated on, such a name. I have much better names to call you, you slimy git."

"Guys, stop it," Harry intervened. "It's all in the past, and I don't know why some of you can't look at the present and forward to the future; you're stuck in the past, Ron. It happened ten years ago. Just stop it," he spat, angry with his lying friend. He paused and looked at Hermione. "Hermione… I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Thanks, Harry," Hermione muttered, staring at him blankly, her face stoic once again.

"AUNT GINNY!" Panju cried out. "Why are you being so mean to Mrs. Hermione?"

The redhead looked surprised. "I'm sorry, Panju? What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter if all your babies came out okay! It isn't right for you to make fun of her and be mean just because her babies didn't come okay," Panju stated. Hermione looked down at the boy, eyes filling with tears she blinked away. "I know that you are both very pretty but Mrs. Malfoy is more pretty on the inside than you are."

Ginny let out an appalled gasp. Hermione covered her mouth to stop herself from crying or laughing; she didn't know which one.

"Ron, do something about your son!" Ginny exclaimed.

"No!" Panju protested. "Dad is just as bad as you! Dad, just because something bad happened with you and Mrs. Hermione doesn't mean it's okay to insult her. You aren't pretty on the inside either."

Meanwhile, Padma stood to the side, trying to conceal a smile. She looked up at Hermione, who was doing the same. Panju told both of the troublemakers off. Both Weasleys looked ashamed when the boy was done. Someone in the crowd let out a low whistle.

"I'll talk to you when we get home, Panju," Ron said. He walked away from the crowd, followed by the rest of the table.

Padma and Harry stayed behind, however. Hermione had turned toward the bar again. Harry sat next to her and said her name. Draco stood next to his wife, glaring at Harry. Hermione turned to him. "Hello, Harry," she said quietly.

"Hermione…" he choked up a bit. "I don't even know what to say… I was so angry and bitter with you when Ron told us what had _supposedly_ happened. None of us even came to ask for your side of the story. Padma told me the truth. I'm ashamed of what I did and I hope you can forgive me."

"Harry…" Hermione sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but… I do forgive you. You hurt me, your best friend, almost beyond repair. I'm forgiving you, but I'm not forgetting what you did. We're never going to be like we were. But I guess we can try to be something."

Harry nodded. "I know. I know. Thank you," he whispered. "Now, I'm going to go home with Ginny and Ron and fuss him out and reveal the truth."

"Don't do that, Harry. Don't make a scene. Just tell him you know what _really_ happened-and don't tell anyone else-and he'll wallow in guilt for the rest of his life." Hermione smiled.

"Geez. Okay. Marrying a Slytherin sure rubbed off on you." He returned the smile. "Goodbye, Hermione. Thank you, Hermione. Thank you." Harry walked off and the Malfoys watched as he whispered something into Weasley's ear ("_I know what really happened with Hermione," _Harry hissed.) and the redhead went sheet white.

"That went surprisingly well," Draco said. "Padma's coming over," he warned.

Padma stared at Hermione for a second before embarrassingly looking down. "Hello, Hermione."

"Padma."

They looked at each other awkwardly until Padma took Hermione and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so, so sorry, Hermione," she whispered, crying into the girl's shoulder. "I don't know what came over me that night-"

"Weasley, probably," Draco muttered.

"-and I am so sorry. There is nothing I can do to undo what I did. I know I hurt you so much," she cried.

"Padma," Hermione sighed, "I've put it all behind me. I don't know why you did it, but honestly, thank you."

The Indian witch pulled back. "What?"

"If Ron hadn't cheated on me, I wouldn't have fallen in love with this git." She gestured to her husband (_"Hey!"_). "And I wouldn't have the beautiful boy I have today. So… thank you."

"You have a son?"

Hermione smiled softly and nodded, wiping tears off her cheeks. "Yes; his name is Scorpius. Father won the bet," she joked lightly.

Padma smiled and wiped her face. "Sounds like it… It's definitely a Malfoy name."

"Yeah. How have you been, really?"

"It's all been good. Ron has been moody lately but Panju is just lovely. He's quite the Ravenclaw."

"He's very smart. He's got the Gryffindor spirit, though."

"Do any of the others know you have Scorpius?"

Hermione shrugged. "I could care less if they knew." Padma nodded. Before she could speak, Hermione said, "You're pregnant again, aren't you?"

Padma spluttered for a minute. "Y-yes… How did you know?"

"Just being observant. I saw you with Panju, and I saw you standing with your hands on your stomach. A lot of assuming, though." She smiled.

"You're correct… I haven't told Ron yet," Padma laughed lightly.

"He's a difficult guy. You should probably go back to him… Maybe we should get together more, Padma. Just owl me when you're free."

"I will. Thank you, Hermione."

"No, Padma," she said in all seriousness. "Thank you."

"Well," she paused, "you're welcome, I guess."

Hermione smiled at her again.

"I think it's time we head home, _woman_," Draco said teasingly to Hermione. "It's late."

"I think so too. I'm tired."

"Not too tired I hope." Hermione smacked him in the chest when he smirked.

"I'll see you around, Padma. Give my regards to the table," Hermione said with a grin. She turned away from Padma and gathered her things. "Oh! Padma, before I forget about the baby…

"Congratulations."

* * *

FIN.


End file.
